Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro
The Civil Police of Rio de Janeiro State (Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, in Portuguese) is the police force responsible for criminal investigations in Rio de Janeiro - Brazil and serves as major antagonistic faction in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, ''mainly in the episode of ''The Will of Qliphoth, where Felix Drake used his power over the police force to fulfill Ara Astaroth's plans to turn him a demon and then becomes a major antagonistic force on the course of the story. The Police Civil is also related to KnightWalker Family and was the force in charge of protecting the LN-666 Project in Rio de Janeiro under the orders of Eckidina KnightWalker. The most notable members from KnightWalker Family working inside of the police are Frank D'Amico, Jon Gravelli and Jeremy Blaire. However, most of them were killed by the Rogues when Raphael Drake sold them out and affiliated themselves with Leohart's Cult. Formed in 1808, it is subordinated to the state government and directed by a Chief of Police, chosen by the state's Governor. The police activity of prevention and repression of the penal infractions is exercised by the Police Stations situated in the police circumscriptions which correspond to the geographic areas of the suburbs of Rio Metropolitan Region or the country municipalities. Each Police Station is directed by a Police Delegate helped by Adjudicative Police Delegates, chiefs of police groups and police services. According to their geographic localization in the territory of the State, the Police Stations are subordinate to one of the three great operational departments of the Police: of the Capital (Rio de Janeiro city), of the "Baixada Fluminense" (municipalities which form Rio de Janeiro Metropolitan Area, except Rio de Janeiro city) and Inland (which contains ten regions). The criminal investigations developed by the police stations may be supported by the Specialized Police Department, through its specialized organs (divisions) when repressing the homicide crimes of unknown authors, narcotics, robbery, theft and large frauds. So far in the story, they're the only police force to be introduced as villains and is the only heroic force to be forced to do evil acts by their chief, Felix Drake. Members 4989319-7645964008-the_s.jpg|Felix Drake 54a329b820a5930ed6ff556e7e67fdcc--role-play-indie.jpg|Jeremy Blaire jongravelli-artwork_6437.jpg|Jon Gravelli 4606283-4503735-4302633-frank.jpg|Frank D'Amico 59972733_p0.jpg|Skye e002675eac6e76fbbf3951d78b30e5141490825986_full.png|Burckhardt Karma_kun.png|Karma Maxwell S2_13_Hex.jpg|Hex S1_10_Schokolade_agrees.jpg|Schokolade jormungand-07-scarecrow-tired-annoyed-irritated.jpg|Scarecrow jormungand_valmet.jpg|Officer Elena __vira_granblue_fantasy_drawn_by_kanno_takanori__sample-a825b3233adec6f0b49c47fac5a138d2.jpg|Vira Weapons Mass-Effect-ME2-Eviscerator-shotgun-h1.jpg revenant_assault_rifle.png sandstorm_assault_rifle.png Vehicles Megane 037.JPG evoque-denarc-1.jpg fast-five01_th_2.jpg 6545010147_f637341866_z.jpg 15551941265_ba2e15e6e8_b.jpg 0457802468e4455bfae08f77d6bbdcd4.jpg e71907dc8da2485e2627487d038d56ff.jpg Trivia *The PCERJ of LOTM: Sword of Kings is based on CORE, the battalion of special operations of Police Civil of São Paulo that deal with crimes using torture and are very antagonized due to their extremist motto of: "to punish and destroy". *PCERJ is one of the few organizations that truly caused some harm to some of the main characters of the story on their back story, with them being Lucas Kellan and Asuha Chigusa. *In this story, the PCERJ part under the control of Felix is more represented like Gestapo and shows clear racism and mass-murder on screen. While being a more brutal fictionalized version, they're suppose to be the most evil police force of the story. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mass Murderers Category:Racists Category:Neo Nazis Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Drug Dealer Category:Leohart's Cult Category:KnightWalker Family Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:Humans Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Major Villains Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Warmongers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Triggers Hell Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Foot Soldiers Category:New World Order Category:Business Villains Category:Torturers Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Law Enforcement Category:Reformed Villains Category:Real Life Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:STAR LABS Category:Controversial